borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Manufacturer
Added some short text Gave some quick text to each manufacturer to help summarize what they specialize in. Can someone expand on this please?Rydiak 06:45, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Useless. I think this page is somewhat useless. Why don't we just link to the manufacturers from the weapons page instead of linking users here and then to the specific corporations? This is just useless imo. Misk Lite 16:12, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ---- I'd argue that it's definitely nice to have a list of all the manufacturers in one organized little article, like we have here. Also, it's convenient because someone can simply search Manufacturers and be brought here to view all of them. On a more personal note, I actually went through this list to read about each one last night! =D --Aelwrath45 16:18, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :If anything, we should redirect a manufacturers search to the manufacturers section of the weapons page. If we're going to keep this page, I think it needs a bit more information. Perhaps we can merge all of the manufacturer's pages to this one? :I just don't like the idea of having all of these tiny pages.Misk Lite 16:26, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Maybe just a brief summary of each manufacturers weapon qualities here? Being as how Borderlands is well known for having 17,000,000+ weapons, and different types of gun manufacturers play a large role in both game mechanics and the storyline, I still believe this is an important page to have, imho. --Aelwrath45 17:00, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :The individual manufacturer articles are really too small to devote single pages to IMO. I think the best way to go is to move the articles to this page as standalone paragraphs using H3 headings and separate them into "Human Manufactures" and "Alien Manufacturers" with H2 headings. Leave a nav box in the top left (which will take over the current tight list) and link to Eridian for disambiguation reasons along with the Eridian mention. Lastly, the Eridian page should link back to this one and all the current individual manufacturers can be edited into redirects all pointing to this article. Piece of cake. Thoughts? -- WarBlade 14:07, October 28, 2009 (UTC) :: I agree, warblade. Until we have some better info on the manufacturers, having individual pages for each is just a little bit inefficient. TheParagon 03:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Sounds good to me, although seeing as how there is only one type of Alien Manufacturer, I doubt the separate H2 headings are necessary. Should Gearbox be added to the list of manufacturers as there are Gearbox made weapons listed in the wiki? :I should revise actually and say "Non-human" rather than "Alien". The reason to do this is the complication of having Eridians as foes and manufacturers, making them distinctly different from the other weaponsmiths. Also, once the DLC starts trickling in I expect other weird weapon sources may appear, so adding the alien tech to a different subset might fit better for future expansion. As for Gearbox, yes. If that name appears on a gun then it should be listed among the manufacturers. -- WarBlade 21:49, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Addition Added Corazza and Cut Manufacturer Company divisions I sorted my guns into Brands, and found a few manufacturers who have different divisions. Atlas has Atlas Champion, and Atlas Heroic. Maliwan has Maliwan Standard and Maliwan Sterling. These are the other examples: Dahl Soldier, Hyperion Melior, S&S Upgraded, Tediore Value, Torgue Force, and Vladof Peoples. Its interesting to see these guns divided into different groups like this. Now for my message. Should we include this kind of info onto the article? Learner4 19:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Maliwan also has Prototype and Perfect. Dahl has Mercenary. There's quite a few more to this list, but I think it's largely irrelevant, reflecting (maybe) the weapon's grade more than anything else.Moloko Symboro 14:49, August 23, 2010 (UTC) : It's all here. 15:03, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Manufacturer Preference Does firing a shotgun that has a x9 multiplier add 9 bullets to your count for the manufacturer of that gun? I have a Desert Shotgun and I'm just wondering if it count's as 9 bullets every time for Dahl or if it only counts as 1. YSoSrsCat 02:47, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :for character background shot count i (and only i) am sure it is based on trigger pulls. Dr. F does not work for gearbox and is, in this case, encouraging discussion. 03:35, September 2, 2010 (UTC) : :Preferred brand has to be based on shields somehow too. I started a Brick as my last character, and paid careful attention to the guns i was using as I have theorized this before. I used every brand BUT Tediore, and didnt fir any shots from the runners, but since I had a health regen shield on, my favorite brand showed as tediore well into halfway through PT1. I'd like to know the math behind that, and if having a preferred brand actually affects the game or loot in any way.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 03:42, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::ty CJ. time to scour the GBX forums (sigh). 04:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Any info on this would be helpful. Things that I have heard: Bullets fired (Hence my question), Bullets fired into an enemy (Anything hitting a shield/drawing blood), Bullets fired while firing at enemies (Not necessarily hitting with every fire/bullet, but has to be during combat so after x'' many bullets or ''x amount of time after blood drawn/kill made.) I'm looking to not have a favorite manufacturer of Maliwan anymore (Accursed Hellfire and those Green Craw Worms!!!) YSoSrsCat 00:06, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Just tested it on a brand new charcter who happened to get a Tediore Shotgun and a Dahl SMG from the first chest at the bus stop. Fired the Tediore Shotgun at the ground once; Tediore is the favorite brand. Fired one bullet out of the SMG, then fired another (Two trigger pulls). Dahl is the favorite (Multipliers don't apply), then fired the entire clip of the Dahl. (Three trigger pulls with the Dahl SMG) Then I fired the shotgun until I ran out of Ammo (7 more shots, trigger pulled per shot) Dahl was the favorite Manufacturer after 26 Bullets were fired from the SMG. YSoSrsCat 01:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC) nicely done. 10:21, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Favorite Manufacturer I wonder. is it possible to have Gearbox as a favorite manufacturer? {Unsigned|67.142.171.22}} : Favorite manufacturer is determined by most number of shots fired. So yes, it would be possible, but very difficult to do - the only Gearbox weapons are the starter weapons from the pre-order or the one-off rewards from Circle of Duty. 11:16, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Borderlands 2: Possible Weapon Manufactures (Forum Leak)http://borderlands.wikia.com/index.php?title=Manufacturer&action=edit&section=1Edit *[http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Koval_imports Koval] : Master in SMG and Pistols; Best accuarcy. http://images.wikia.com/borderlands/images/7/7e/Koval.pngPossible New Weapon manufactures in borderlands IIAdded by Manic dude *Appearance: Blue with white stripes. *''Slogan:'' "Accuracy' is''' power!"'' *[http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Koval_imports Koval] is pronounced as "Co-ville" Is this really a forum leak of official material? I found Koval and Ozeaubae on a page in the forums and they were just fan-made suggestions for manufacturers, not something that should have it's own page or be included on any pages.Beware the clap 17:30, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Manufacturer Collapsible Template You know what this wiki needs? A collapsible template with all the manufacturers on it. Someone should make one & put it on each manufacturer's page, to make it easier to go back & forth between them. Litnin200 (talk) 22:20, August 26, 2013 (UTC)